


Tumble the Blue Cats

by Estirose



Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Beatrix is settling in, and knows there's a lot more for her to do.(Very early game spoilers)





	Tumble the Blue Cats

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in the very beginning parts of Slime Rancher, so I haven't explored a whole lot out of my backyard yet. (Also, there's a very small reference to one of the other games I play.)

"Whew," Beatrix said as she dispatched the fruit into the pink rock slimes' enclosure. She had two of the things now, having tossed a regular Pink slime into a Pink Rock largo's enclosure. She still got 'vac' and 'shoot' mixed up sometimes - at least she had retrieved all the Rock plorts before the Pink Tabby largos got to them. Her farm was going well, at least so far- she had four or five Pink Tabby largos bouncing around, some Tabby Phosphor largos in their little protected enclosure, and the Pink Rock largos in theirs. She should probably shoot the Pink Tabby largos into the wild now that she had a good little coop going that should keep regular Tabby slimes happy roaming free.

She and Casey had found it amazing that she'd gotten to go way out here. She still couldn't half-believe it herself, even if she'd started knowing her way around the closest wild areas. She was cautious, to be sure, coming back to the Ranch at sundown, keeping the Tarrs from being created - and creating a pond and upgrading her vac just in case.

It was starting to fall into a routine. Pluck up the Pogofruits, dispatch them into the two enclosures, pick up the plorts from outside, check on the coop, and pull the plorts out of the enclosures. Rinse and repeat. She should really start more exploration, maybe when she had more NewBucks and could do all the upgrades.

In the meantime, at least she was making NewBucks. Couldn't get much better than that! And doing it farming! Her ancestors had been farmers, way back in Pelican Town, and she had to admit that this was everything she could imagine... and more. Day, night, she could do this forever. Hopefully maybe. 

Maybe she should send an email to Casey. Get in touch with her neighbors-of-sorts more. Then she could truly make her home, fully make herself happy, and nothing could be better.


End file.
